On Death's Door
by iamsherlocked1450
Summary: Whilst out hunting with Arthur and a few of the knights, Merlin is severely injured and Arthur begins to realise how much the manservant means to him. Set in between S4 and S5.
1. Chapter 1

_Hunting…_ Merlin grumbled, _why is it always hunting?_ He stumbled behind the knights of Camelot, weighed down by the catches of the lord prat himself. Merlin sighed as Arthur beckoned him closer and motioned to the bow that was strapped to his back. Merlin looked past the King and saw the majestic deer grazing on the long flowing grass. As Arthur notched the arrow back, battle cries filled the air and Merlin turned quickly, his eyes widening as the sight of bandits reached him. Dropping the carcases quickly, Merlin drew the sword usually kept by his side and threw it towards Arthur, already turning towards the bandits again. Percival, Gwaine and Leon fought side by side, swinging at the multiple bandits, blocking each other ferociously.

Arthur swung at the bandit widely, catching him on the side and sending him plummeting to the ground. _What is this?_ His mind raced through possibilities as another bandit came at him from the right.  
"Arthur!" He heard Merlin yell and Arthur cursed as he took out the bandit, spinning towards the source of the yell. Moving forward with purpose, he surveyed the area for his bumbling manservant and as he locked eyes with Merlin, another yell escaped his lips.  
"Arthur!" Frantically, Arthur moved towards his servant, ignoring his knights which followed close behind.  
"Let him go." His voice boomed, sending a shiver down Merlin's spine as the sword was pressed ever closer against his chest.  
"The great Arthur Pendragon, caring for a servant?" The voice carried far over the now eerily silent battle field and Arthur shuddered as he turned to face his half-sister.  
"Morgana." He spat out, sword rising to his eye-line. Morgana stood where the deer had stood with a smirk and raised her hands in response. "Is that any way to greet family dear brother?" Pulling a face, Arthur moved forward slightly, away from Morgana and closer to Merlin. "Ah Ah brother, not another step!" Arthur turned quickly as Morgana raised her hands and spoke again, "**Hleap on bæc" **and Arthur and the knights sailed through the air.

Merlin looked on in horror as Arthur and the knights flew through the air and crashed into the surrounding forest floor. Standing helplessly against a bandit, Merlin could only shout, "Arthur!" And promptly begin to run forward.  
Arthur blinked his eyes heavy and looked up at his sister and began to get his feet slowly. As Arthur made to go back and confront his sister, a horrific scream penetrated his consciousness. Time seemed to slow as Arthur turned to face the origin of the scream. He watched in slow-motion as the sword swung veraciously towards Merlin and sliced through several layers of skin on Merlin's abdomen and come away sheathed in silky, wet blood. Arthur continued to watch on in horror as Merlin's face contorted in such pain, he brought his hands to the wound and collapsed to the ground with a thump.

In the heat of the moment, Arthur never saw the large sword come towards him until it was too late. Feeling it contact against his chest plate, Arthur could only watch as Merlin rolled over in such a way that would aggravate his wound even further and throw a dagger towards the bandit. The Bandit fell to the ground wide eyed and suddenly all who was left to fight was Morgana. Getting to his feet with the help of Leon, Arthur brushed the dirt away from his back and turned to Morgana whose eyes were like a fire and she screamed with anger. "You fools!" Her eyes turned cold and she spoke again, "**Bedyrne ús! Astýre ús þanonweard!**" and she disappeared in a flurry of wind. Arthur turned hurriedly and locked eyes with Merlin as he stuttered, "Ar-Arthur…"

His normally vibrant midnight blue eyes were alight with pain and fear yet oddly pleased. His face was like that of a ghost and his hands and shirt were laced with blood. Merlin teetered on the edge of consciousness and then his eyes rolled back into his head and his head lolled forward and hit the ground heavily. For the first time in a long while, Arthur felt a stab of true dread.

"Merlin!"

Arthur scrambled towards his manservant, feeling for a pulse, screaming orders at his knights as he watched for the calming rise and fall of Merlin's chest. Seeing the fraction of movement, Arthur's mind went into overload. _"Merlin come on you fool, wake up. Please! I may call you useless and horrible but I need you! Please just open your eyes and wipe away the blood and call me a clot-pole and a cabbage-head and a dollop-head and a prat… Please Merlin, wake up!"_

Slowly, Arthur ripped his own shirt into makeshift bandages and wrapped them tightly around Merlin's abdomen. In a daze, Arthur could only watch as Percival gently lifted Merlin off the ground and attached him to Arthur's horse. "Sire?" The voice was muddled to Arthur and his eyes became unfocused as he looked at Leon who was beckoning Arthur closer. "We must make haste Sire, if we are to save Merlin." At the sound of Merlin's name, Arthur was suddenly filled with purpose and he mounted his horse without a back glance and began to ride off in the direction of Camelot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:  
Hey there guys :D *waves* Thank-you for the support with the first chapter! :) I am so happy! Anywho,**

**Discaimer: (For the all of the chapter) I do not own Merlin *sigh* And the wonderful Colin Morgan *double sigh* **

**Sorry this one is short! I will make it up to you! :D I'm rabiting on aren't I? Anyway... ENJOY!**

They rode through the night, only stopping when absolutely necessary and within a day Arthur rode through the gates of Camelot. With complete disregard for the knights and people that surrounded him, Arthur dismounted his horse and untied Merlin, picking him up in a close threshold carry and began sprinting up the stairs, three at a time. Reaching the physician's chambers, Arthur called out, "Gaius!" and burst in through the door.

As Arthur burst through the door, Gaius' heart stuttered and he turned around towards him, annoyance etched on his face at the interruption. "Of all the five kingdom- Merlin!" Gaius dropped the books he was holding and swept his arms across his work bench, sending his scrolls and equipment diving to the floor. Arthur gently laid Merlin on the now cleaned work table and stepped back, shaking slightly and staring at the floor. Gaius worked quickly, slicing away at makeshift bandages, and getting into the wound. A low gasp escaped Gaius tightly knitted lips and he murmured, "Oh my boy." Feeling his legs turn to jelly, Arthur fell backwards into the waiting arms of Gwaine. Unusually, with no sarcastic remark, Gwaine guided Arthur like a lost dog onto the normal patient bed, sat him down and let him sob softly into his chest.

Gwaine and Arthur sat like that for hours, watching Gaius and praying to whatever God was above for Merlin. As Gaius threaded through the last stitch, he sighed and blinked away tears that threatened to billow over, ruining the calm front he had composed. _That boy,_ he thought, shaking his head softly, _always willing to risk his life for others._ The wound was incredibly deep and Gaius couldn't help but feel slight anger towards Arthur for risking the boy's life time and time again. However, as Gaius had realised, more often than not, Merlin was more to blame. Sticking his nose in where it didn't belong, trying to protect Arthur stealthily with his magic or no weapon at all and not wearing any form of protection, nothing! Not even when Arthur had forced them into his arms. Gaius sighed again, stepped back, and turned to Arthur, "Sire." Walking closer towards the King and Knight, Gaius watched as Arthur looked up, "I will not lie to you sire, it doesn't look good." Arthur's face fell, "The sword cut right down to the abdominal cavity. However, it didn't manage to puncture any vital organs."

_Didn't puncture any organs…_ A shaky laugh escaped Arthur's lips, "You mean he could survive?" He looked over at his pale manservant and watched the slow rise and fall of his chest. Arthur's heart skipped a beat as Gaius looked into his eyes, "Sire he very well could survive, however, he needs the will to live and the support of those around him." Arthur nodded softly and stood hesitantly, "Gwaine gather some of the knights, get Gaius whichever he needs." He sighed, "I must speak to my wife."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello again my lovelies! :D Sorry it took so long to upload! I have been away and didn't get a chance to write anything! But here is. I know a shortish one again, however I know exactly where I am going with the story so Keep Calm! XD**

ENJOY~

Arthur stalked the halls of the castle, purpose in his stride, his boots clicking on the floor, echoing in the corridor. He entered the throne room with a curt nod to guards and sighed deeply as he saw his Queen sitting on their throne, quill in hand. "Set it down over there," she began without so much as an upwards glance. He continued forward, stopping just before the throne, "Guinevere…" At the sound of her name, Gwen looked up quickly and glanced into her King's red, tired eyed. "What happened?" She questioned, dropping the quill onto the table, "Arthur. My love?"

Swept into a warm embrace, Arthur spilled all to his wife, and all the while she stood there, eyes wide and stroking his dirty blond hair gently.  
"It wasn't your fault."  
"But it was!" He interrupted, eyes wild. "Time after time I let the fool follow us!" Arthur's voice softened, "With no protection and in one way or another he gets separated from me. I can't protect him from the other-side of the battle." He was racked with soft sobs as Gwen guided him to a chair.  
"Arthur, you know as well as I do, Merlin would give up his life to see you live another day. She paused, eyes alight like lanterns, "It is as much his fault as it is yours." Gwen knelt beside Arthur and grabbed his wrist gently. "Now go and get yourself cleaned up and get some sleep, I will deal with all the court business." Shocked slightly by the Authorotive tone in her voice, Arthur stood, kissed her cheek and strode off to their chambers, desire on a hot bath.

Gaius sat by his ward's bed, holding his hand and watching the soft rise and fall of his chest. Seeing Merlin in such a state brought all of Gaius' emotions to heed and it took all he had to stop himself from taking it out on his King and the knights. He had Merlin moved from the uncomfortable bench to the boy's own room where he could heal in privacy and hopefully speed up the process, in any way he could. A slow, pained moan escaped Merlin's tightly closed lips, glancing at the Warlock quickly, Gaius walked to his workroom and grabbed the prepared pain and sleep draughts.

Gwaine followed the physicians' movement closely and sighed as he raced back into the room, slamming the door behind him. He sat on the chair where Merlin usually would sit, the goofy grin filling his face, lighting up the room. The room was depressing and even for Gwaine; it was hard to keep up a cheerful mood. He glanced over at Leon, who was wondering around the room, eyes glued to the floor, expression cold and unreadable. Gwaine looked up slowly again and his eyes locked on the spot where Merlin had lay, the deep crimson blood staining the bench, reminding Gwaine of the look in Arthur's eyes, his blood shot, terrified eyes. Shaking his head from the revere, Gwaine got to his feet and began to wonder around the room, his eyes catching on the various books that littered the floor.

Merlin moaned heavily, pain shooting through him like fire. His eyes remained closed no matter how hard he struggled and finally with a gasp of exasperation, Merlin used his magic and dulled the pain, even if it was only for a little while. Opening his eyes slowly, his vision a rippling pond, Merlin looked up into Gaius' concerned eyes and let out a sigh of relief. "You know," he rasped, voice heavy with pain, "Never thought I'd see the day when I actually wanted one of those." A soft smile lit up Gaius' face as he passed his ward the draughts, "Sleep well my boy," he murmured.


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur's sleep was plagued with nightmares, Merlin lying dead on the forest floor, blood seeping into the ground, feeding it. Merlin passed out on the ground, a head wound, Morgana standing tauntingly over him laughing with such glee. All of the nightmares ended the same, Merlin dead, his crumpled body lying at Arthur's feet, accusing eyes glaring at him, _Why didn't you save me?_ They seemed to say. _You could have saved me._ Arthur woke up startled, smothered in sweat, the light from the window trickling in, catching on his lashes. His breath heavy, Arthur sat up and looked around the empty room. Unsurprisingly it was empty, his armour and chainmail dumped precariously on the floor and the used bath water, motionless in its wooden prison. Wiping away the sweat with the back of his hand, Arthur rose shakily to his feet, legs once again jelly. He stumbled forward, using the bed posts as stabilisers and reached out for his discarded clothes. Pulling them on quickly and ignoring the strange stares from those he passed in the corridor, King Arthur sprinted towards the physician's chamber, his heart heavy, expecting the worst.

Gwaine awoke with a start, his head jerking up like a puppet on a string. His hair darted in front of his eyes, curtaining off his view to the world. Looking around the room, Gwaine searched for the source of his rude awakening and was shocked to see 'princess' standing in front of him, eyes red. If it weren't for the serious look on Arthur's face and the depressing mood of the situation, Gwaine might have burst out laughing or at the very least make a sarcastic comment. It was clear that the King had dressed himself, with his shirt on backwards, hair a crow's nest and pants half-way down his hips. Arthur gazed around the room and Gwaine couldn't help but notice the tears which had formed in the King's eyes. "Arthur?"  
"Is he still in there?" Arthur's voice was hoarse and thick with emotion.  
"I- uh." Gwaine was taken back with shock and could only murmur, "Gaius has not left his side once, as far as I know he still lives." Satisfied with the small response offered to him, Arthur walked forward and pushed open the door to Merlin's small room.

Merlin opened his eyes slowly, taking in his surroundings he let a pained gasp as he attempted to sit up slowly. He bit his lip and looked around the room again, his thoughts intent on a pain elixir. Another pained gasp escaped his lips as Merlin's topaz eyes locked on the elixir, it was on the other side of the room, on the top of his cabinet of all places. Growling softly in both pain and exasperation, Merlin began to rise slowly, using the edge of the bed as leverage. A soft snore escaped Gaius' lips and Merlin let a soft smirk plaster itself on his face, his guardian was slouched in the small wooden chair that generally lived in the living area of the chambers, his hair melded across his face and robes crinkled beyond belief. Ignoring the entertaining sight, Merlin once again began to rise, only to be crippled back onto the bed by a stabbing pain in his abdomen. Even with all his remaining strength, Merlin couldn't help but let out a soft yelp of pain and close his eyes against the wave of pain which now consumed him.

Arthur pushed the door open slowly and allowed the mellow colour of the room to soak into him. The soft yelp from the lump on the bed gained Arthur's attention and he moved forward, ignoring the snoring physician. As he moved closer to the now moaning and tense lump, Arthur allowed his hand to reach out and place itself gently on the now visible figure. "Merlin?" He said, swallowing a thick lump in his throat as he spoke again, "Merlin? Are you alright?" Merlin opened his wide and stared at Arthur and whispered, "Help… please…" The lump in Arthur's throat got larger, blocking his airway, "How?" he managed to croak out. Merlin lifted his quivering hand and pointed, following the direction of Merlin's hand, Arthur's eye line locked on the small midnight blue bottle that sat on top of the cabinet. With energy that suddenly filled him, Arthur dove for the top of the cabinet, grabbed the bottle and sat his manservant up, trickling the liquid into his mouth, letting his swallowing reflex take hold. As the last of the liquid trickled down Merlin's throat, Arthur let out a low sigh.

As the last of the pain began to recede, Merlin looked up at Arthur. He sat on the edge of the bed, hand clenched around the flimsy sheets, eyes red and watering. "Sire?" Merlin began, "Are you alri-" He was cut off suddenly by Arthur, who had grabbed his arm tightly, "Don't ever do that again." A gasp escaped Merlin's lip, "Sire?"  
"Ever. Merlin, do you understand me?' Merlin nodded a slight smile dancing on his lips.  
"Does this mean you actually care My Lord?" He joked but instantly lost all joking mood as he looked into Arthur's eyes again.  
"I always cared Merlin, I always have. And I'm sorry I didn't show it."  
"Arthur I-" Merlin was cut short by a surprisingly gentle hug.  
"Now," Arthur coughed. "Get better, I really don't want to have to train a new servant."  
And with an awkward nod, Arthur left the room, leaving a slightly confused and smiling Merlin.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Why hello there again my lovelies :)**

**Thank-you for sticking with me this far! :D Loving the reviews and such :P  
Yes I'm rambling but anywho! Here is the new chapter!**

Merlin lay in the bed for hours, letting his mind swallow what had just occurred with the King. Gaius stirred beside him; his grey hair disturbed by the sudden out-take of breath. Merlin sighed, Arthur had shown him true kindness and concern, and he hadn't hidden it behind any jokes or ruffian tactics. Arthur, the great King himself had laid his emotions out for all to see. Not that Merlin was going to tell anyone, he shook his head, no way in the five Kingdoms was telling people about this display of emotions, not even worth the day in the stocks. Slowly, Merlin's eyes became heavy again and he allowed himself to drift off into a dreamless sleep.

The wind wipped around the room and Morgana appeared in a flurry of light. She knelt on the ground and looked around her, taking in her surrondings and she smiled as she noticed both the boy and the physician were all but dead to the world. Getting to her feet, Morgana stood over Merlin, hands hovering over him, eyes golden, and words of the old religion flowing from her mouth. "**_Dark i oleuni, newid ei ysbryd newid gallai ei gwneud yn felly gallai Merlin farw heno!"_** A smile lit up her face as her eyes resumed their normal colour and she stepped away from the bed. "If I can't kill you dear brother," she whispered, "Then I can kill your little friend." Chuckling lightly, Morgana stepped back and smiled, before casting another spell, **_"Goleuni a thywyllwch yn gweld yr hyn sy'n ymddangos drwy golwg draw."_** A small, opaque sphere of light appeared in Morgana's hand and began reflecting Merlin into her vision. "Perfect." She whispered and allowed the sphere to hover out of her hands and wait over Merlin's face. This time, she thought, I will bring Camelot to its knees. Merlin began to moan as the spell began to take affect and Morgana let her grin grow wider, like that of the Cheshire cat and walked out the door, past Gwaine and the guards and into the forest.

As Gaius awoke, he was aware of two things, the first was Merlin lying deathly still on the bed and the second was a floating ball of light in the centre of the room, much like the one Merlin had summoned before for Arthur in the caves within the Forest of Balor. Gaius got to his feet quickly, his body protesting and knelt beside Merlin. From the small veil of light which flickered in through the window, Gaius could see the pale sheet of sweat which marked Merlin's face and the discoloured bandage which covered the large wound. With both his concern for the young Warlock who lay on his bed, and his medical training kicking in, Gaius pulled away the bandage gently and called out to Gwaine who he assumed was still asleep on the chair. A low gasp escaped Gaius' lips as he locked on in horror at the wound which was now looked to be pulsing, with a crusted yellow outline around the edges. "No…" He murmured, "No! Gwaine Get the King!" Upon hearing the protesting moan and the running footsteps from the room, Gaius got to his feet, grabbed the water that was lying beside the bed and began cleaning away at the wound.

Gwaine was awoken again suddenly to the sound of a yell from Merlin's room, telling him to fetch the King. As he ran through the corridors, Gwaine's mind ran through possibilities, what could possibly had gone wrong in the space of a few hours? When Arthur had left the room only hours before, he had the highlights of a smile on his face and Gwaine had been told that Merlin was on the mend. It didn't make any sense… Gwaine shook his head and pushed his body to go faster. Smacking open the door to the throne room, Gwaine was breathless and could only spit out a few words before his legs gave out beneath him. "Merlin… Gaius needs you." Looking up into the confused and terrified eyes of his King, Gwaine could only shrug and point in the general area of the physicians' quarters. "Now."

With a quick nod towards his Queen, Arthur began to sprint back through the corridors which Gwaine had just come through. Adrenaline and pure concern had begun pulsating through his veins. Arthur was more than confused, when he had left Merlin had looked fine, his face not as pale as it had been, his smile in working order and he had even insulted Arthur with his usual witty banter.  
_"Does that mean you actually care My Lord?"_  
Arthur shook his head and continued to run. The door slammed against the frame as he ran through and almost took out Gaius who was standing over his bench, flicking through a book. "Sire!" Gaius' face was alight with shock and an underlying confusion. "What happened Gaius?" Arthur pestered, straight to the point. Shaking away the initial shock, Gaius turned back to his book and sighed before speaking, "Somehow, the wound has become infected." He held out his hand towards Arthur in a stop motion and continued speaking, "Yes Sire I believe it is magic." Arthur's draw dropped like a rock and he struggled to contain the rage that was bubbling up within him. "I believe it was Morgana My Lord." His eyes narrowed and Arthur strode over to Gaius, "Is there any way to cure it?" Gaius nodded, "It will take time and I will require some wolfsbane and sorrel." Arthur nodded, already half-way out the door, his mind determined on finding these herbs no matter the cost. "And a sorcerer." Gaius finished, his voice vibrating to an empty room.

**Author's Note 2:**

**PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! I did it because the plot bunny bit me. Little rascal... again. DON'T EAT ME!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm back! I'm sorry it took so long for me to update! I have had so many assingments to do and exams to sudy for! But worry not, the next chapter is almost ready to go so I shall update in the next few days! Apologies for the errors, (I believe there are several...)**

Thank-you fo rreviewing also! :) It makes my day when people review! :D

**Anywho moving on! It's story time!  
Are you sitting comfortably? Got your bag of pork rinds and/or sandwich? Good! (Steam Powered Giraffe)**

Arthur rode out of the Camelot gates, Gwaine beside him, their cloaks flowing behind them like capes. "Princess, what did Gaius say he needed?" Questioned Gwaine, his voice carrying over the loud clattering of the horses, Arthur turned slowly and allowed his facial expression to make it clear he was not up for talking. Gwaine shook his head slightly, how was he supposed to help if he didn't know what they were looking for? They rode for several hours, varying between cantering and full pelt until they reached an old clearing which Gwaine recognised as one of the regular camping grounds of traveling parties to and from Camelot. He watched as Arthur dismounted, gestured to Gwaine to follow and knelt beside a thick tendril bush. His gloved hand brushed over the plant as he turned back to Gwaine, "Why?" Arthur croaked. Gwaine looked on in disbelief, "Why what Arthur?"  
Arthur began to shake inconsolably and tears began to flow like rivers. "Why Merlin, of all people… Why him? I mean he's just a servant! They could have taken out one of you lot. Me even!" His breathing grew haggard and Gwaine lay a comforting hand on Arthur's shoulder, "Arthur, this is why. You trust Merlin more than anyone and don't deny it." Gwaine paused, allowing the information to soak into the King's stubborn head. "Morgana is trying to tear you and the kingdom apart, piece by piece." Accepting this with a tight nod, Arthur snaffled a few of the tendrils from the bush, mounted his horse and began the long ride back to Camelot.

Merlin floated in the darkness, which was the only way you could describe it, floating. He was numb and his head was surprisingly clear. Slowly, voices began to penetrate his cocoon of safety and he groaned inwardly as one voice in particular hit him. "Is he alright Gaius?" The owner of proper sounding voice questioned. "He'll be fine George," Merlin groaned again and slowly, feeling began to return to his limbs. He could fell gentle prods on his arms and legs as light began to filter in through the calming darkness. "Merlin?" came the gentle voice, "Are you awake?" With the filtering light growing into a persistent stream and feeling returning faster than ever, Merlin could only force his eyes open and greet the day.  
His sight was met with the concerned face of Gaius, hovering over him, a small vial at the ready. Shaking his head, Merlin began to rise but was forced back down onto the bed by George, a look of concern plastered upon his face. "Sorry-" He mumbled, his usual confident demeanour hidden away. "No," Merlin rasped, suddenly aware of the fiery pain in his abdomen. "George, I think that may be your queue to leave my boy." Gaius nodded towards the door and sighed heavily as he left. "That boy," he sighed again, shaking his head. "He was more concerned for you then getting his general chores done. It seems you have touched more people than you originally thought…" He paused and then set into 'work' mode as Merlin attempted to conceal a grimace.  
"What happened?" Merlin managed to rasp before accepting the vial off his guardian.  
"Morgana cast some form of enchantment on you…" His eyebrows furrowed together, "it caused an infection, one I cannot cure." He paused as Merlin's eyes went wide with fear. "With my normal methods." A shaky breath escaped Merlin's lips and he looked at Gaius again, "Wait, I have to use magic?"  
Gaius nodded, "It would appear so my boy and as much as I wish I could do something, it is up to you to cast the spell." Merlin pulled a face and sighed again, "Alright but not now, please." Gaius nodded, tucked his ward in and began to walk from the room. "Just get some sleep."  
"Sleep!" Merlin protested, "That's all I've been doing for the last few days!"  
"Merlin…" came the warning tone,  
"Yes Gaius." Merlin pouted before pulling the sheets over his eyes and falling into a dream plagued sleep.

Merlin was roused an hour later from his not so peaceful slumber, by Arthur who stood over him, hair matted across his face, dirt smothering his limbs and several green plants in his grasp. Gaius stood beside him, a slight disapproving look upon his face, however, he knew as well as Merlin did that once the King had his mind set on something… Well let's just say good luck trying to get him to change his mind. "Sire!" Merlin attempted to shoot up but stopped halfway through with the reminded by the fiery pain. "Merlin lay back," Arthur shot back, "I have the plants you asked for Gaius." Gaius nodded quickly and took the plants from the King and placed them cupboard beside the bed, before standing in front the King, a patronizing look plastered upon his face. "I'm sure as much as Merlin enjoys your concern _my lord_, I need space to heal him." He coughed, "That means bugger off Sire." Slightly taken back by the words that had just left Gaius' mouth, Arthur nodded to Merlin and retreated hastily out the door, closing it gently behind him.  
"Now," Gaius began, turning to face his ward, "Let's get you healed up eh?"

Arthur sunk into a chair in Gaius' chambers; his head muddled and body aching. It was at that moment that Gwaine decided to burst into the chambers, his face matching Arthur's. "How is he?" Arthur shook his head,  
"Not allowed inside." Gwaine sighed and slumped in the chair beside Arthur as an eerie blue light began to seep out the door way to Merlin's room. "Should we?" Gwaine began, but before Arthur could answer himself, in the chair beside Arthur as an eerie blue light began to seep out the door way to Merlin's room. "Should we?" Gwaine began, but before Arthur could answer himself, a horrible, inhumane scream pierced the air and Arthur found himself sprinting to the door and throwing himself against it. "Merlin!" he yelled, ignoring his body's protests, "Merlin." He whispered, chanting his name over and over, praying to whatever God above Merlin was still alive.

**DON'T HURT ME PLEASE! :D hehe cliffhangers XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: *Sing song voice* I'm baaack! Did you miss me? Well as promised, here is the next installment!**

**R&R If possible! (I won't force you! But you'll get a cyber cookie! :P So original I know!)**

As Arthur stalked from the room, Gaius glanced at his ward and noticed the sheen from the curtain of sweat which coated his face. "My boy," Gaius shook his head and helped Merlin sit up tenderly before handing him a small piece of parchment with words of the old religion scrawled upon it. "Will it work?" Merlin grimaced as another wave of pain cascaded through him. Gaius nodded curtly, his hands already grasped around the edge of the bed, his body prepared for the outcasts of the spell. Merlin nodded and turned to the spell again, a small quiver echoing through his body in anticipation. **_"Golau i mewn tywyll, casineb i mewn a allai newid ei enaid gallai fod ei arbed heno!"_** The words flew off Merlin's tongue fluently; his eyes flashing to a mesmerising gold and without warning, a mystifying blue light suddenly surrounded him, bathing him in its glow. "Merlin!" Gaius yelled, getting to his feet and releasing his tight grip from the edge of the bed and standing slowly. "Merlin!" He called again, concern paint upon his face. As he went to move again, he was pushed back by an unrelenting force and he was deafened by an unrelenting, callous scream which came from within the blue light. Gaius hit the floor with a heavy thump, his had connecting dangerously hard with the ground and he could only groan Merlin's name once more and collapse to the floor.

As the light surrounded him, Merlin grinned, _it worked _he thought. He could feel his magic coursing through him, healing him and removing the wrong from his system. Suddenly, the light became intense, burning within him and cascading around. His lips curled up harshly and his back arched as a feral wind whipped around him, flicking his clothes and hair around. Merlin's back arched further and he let a feral screech escape his lips.

Slowly, the pain began to recede and Merlin could feel himself falling back onto the bed. The light began dull and the general outline of his room began to fill his vision. He noticed Gaius slumped to the ground, eyes closed and oblivious to the world. "Gaius," Merlin mumbled, rolling sideways, hair flopping over his eyes. A large thump on the door turned his attention away from Gaius. "Merlin," he could hear the voice calling from the opposite side of the door. "Merlin!" the voice called again, more insistent this time, **_"Aliese."_** Chanted Merlin and the door burst open to reveal the dishevelled King and Sir Gwaine. The King stalked over to Merlin from his previous position by the door as Gwaine sprinted towards Gaius.

Arthur watched on as Gwaine pounded upon the door, yelling for Merlin and Gaius. Without any warning, the door unlocked suddenly and Gwaine burst through the door, taking Arthur with him. He scrambled to his feet and strode over to Merlin, apprehension etched upon his face. "Merlin?" Arthur questioned quietly, "Can you hear me Merlin?" A quiet moan of pain was all he received, so with a grumbling tone, Arthur grabbed the younger mans' shoulder and hefted him upright. "Merlin." His tone heavier now, "Merlin, you clot pole look at me!" At the word clot pole, Merlin rolled his eyes slightly and allowed his head to loll forward before replying starkly, "That's my word." Arthur laughed, a happy, unforced laugh and brought Merlin towards him, cocooning him in a warm embrace.

When Gaius had been deemed fit to return to work, he checked over Merlin carefully and was quite annoyed by the scrying eyes of The King and Sir Gwaine. Merlin mumbled in his sleep as Gaius prodded his abdomen softly. Groaning as he stood, Gaius turned to face Arthur, his face placid and calm. "It was like he was never attacked My Lord." A smile danced upon Arthur's face before he replied hastily, "Then why does he still sleep?" Gaius rolled his eyes, "In case you didn't realise _Sire_, he was brutally attacked both by man and by magic. So one would assume that it would take some time to heal, My Lord." Arthur nodded, slightly taken aback and with that, he grabbed Gwaine by the collar and dragged him from the room before yelling back, "Let me know if anything changes dramatically!" Gaius chuckled, "Of course Sire!"

Morgana snarled and smacked at the floating sphere, "How?!" she yelled, fury irradiating from her very being. "How could he have survived? He was going to die!" She spun on her heal quickly, sending glass vials, books and writing equipment diving to the floor. Slowly her breathing became peaceful and she kneelt down beside the equipment, picking through it looking for one thing in particular. As she found it, an evil grin lit her face up, "No matter, your time will come Merlin." Morgana lifted the small dragon bracelet to her eye-line, and clambered to her feet. "And I will be there every step of the way."

**Well that's it my lovelies! I have left it available for a sequel if you guys convince me :D**

**I have really enjoyed writing this and getting reviews!**

Thank-you! Xxx


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:**

**First off, thank-you for all the reviews and support from this story! :D **

**Secondly, I have decided to write a sequel and I am updating the first part as you read this! :) The first few chapters will be a bit short, fair warning!**

**Anywho, it is called '****Manipulated Revenge****' and it follows directly on from where this one left off!**

**The link will be on my profile page.**

**Thank-you again and Happy Reading!**


End file.
